Guerras Clônicas
*Rebelião em RylothLordes dos Sith |nome=Guerras Clônicas |imagem=300px |começo=Batalha de Geonosis (Dez anos depois da Invasão de Naboo ) |fim=Missão a Mustafar, 19 anos antes da Batalha de Yavin |lugar=A galáxia |resultado=*Vitória Imperial/dos Sith **Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine se declara Imperador e transforma a República no Império Galáctico. **Destruição e dissolução da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes **Palpatine ordena a Ordem 66, o que leva à destruição da Ordem Jedi **Anakin Skywalker decai para o lado sombrio e se torna Darth Vader. |batalhas= |lado1= |lado2= |comandantes1= |comandantes2= }} As Guerras Clônicas, ocasionalmente conhecidas como Guerra Clônica ou Guerra dos Clones, foi o conflito galáctico lutado para determinar a sobrevivência da República Galáctica ou a independência da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante os 3 últimos anos da República. A guerra foi manipulada pelo Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine, que era secretamente o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious, a fim de assumir controle total da República e destruir a Ordem Jedi. O Grande Exército da República, composto por soldados clone secretamente criados pelos Sith, foi liderado pelos Jedi, enquanto os Separatistas e seu exército de droides eram liderados pelo Lorde Sith Conde Dookan e General Grievous. Durante os últimos estágios da guerra, o ex-Lorde Sith Darth Maul, foi resgatado pelo seu irmão, Savage Opress, e, sob a orientação da Mãe Talzin, criou a Sombra Coletiva para que eles pudessem se opor a ambos os lados da guerra. Batalhas Conhecidas * Primeira Batalha de Geonosis * Batalha de Christophsis [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] Cat and Mouse * [[Perseguição à Malevolência|Perseguição à Malevolência]] '' '' '' * Batalha de Rishi * Batalha de Bothawui * Batalha de Quell * Batalha de Ryloth * Segunda Batalha de Geonosis * Batalha de Dantooine * Batalha de Malastare * Batalha de Kamino * Missão a Rugosa * Batalha de Mon Cala * Primeira Batalha de Felucia * Segunda Batalha de Felucia * Ataque em Mygeeto * Batalha de Cato Neimoidia * Batalha de Kashyyyk * Batalha de Utapau * Batalha de Coruscant * Batalha de Umbara * Batalha de Ringo Vinda * Batalha de Sullust * Batalha de Agamar * Batalha de Devaron * Batalha de Sarrish * Batalha em Ord Mantell * Batalha de Zanbar * Batalha de Dathomir * Segunda Batalha de Dathomir * Defesa de Cato Neimoidia * Batalha de Sedratis * Cerco de Saleucami * Batalha de Haruun Kal * Insurreição em Kardoa * Terceira Batalha de Mygeeto * Conquista de Kaller * Ataque em Mahranee Aparições * * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Dark Disciple'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku'' *''Before the Awakening'' *[[Star Wars: The Force Awakens (romance infanto-juvenil)|Romance infanto-juvenil Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens]] *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Guerras Clônicas